FUTURE
by minnie minmin
Summary: ini seriesnya tentang kita. Aku hanya ingin kau menyadari kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat/ Secepatnya umma akan menceritakan semuanya padamu/ Kau telah mengkhianatiku dan aku ingin kau menyesal telah melakukannya.


maaf kalau ada salah ketik dan sebagainya. semoga ini menghibur para pembaca sekalian.

selamat membacaaaa..

Aku tak berubah sayang. Aku tetaplah diriku yang dulu. Aku tetap mencintaimu walau sudah belasan tahun kita berpisah. Aku tetap setia untukmu. Beberapa kali aku menolak lamaran mereka yang ingin mempersuntingku hanya karenamu. Tapi aku masih memendam sakit ini, sayang. Maaf jika aku datang diwaktu yang kurang tepat. Aku hanya ingin kau menyadari kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat.

"minnie, ayo cepat bangun. Kau ini. Ini sudah jam setengah enam sayang. Kau mau terlambat di hari pertama sekolah?", kata seorang namja cantik sambil membuka gorden agar cahaya matahari masuk dan membuat namja bernama minnie itu bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Suara lembut namun tegas khas ibu-ibu itu mempan membangunkan namja tersebut.

"umma, minnie kan capek. Bisa tidak, minnie sekolahnya besok? Umma bilang pada kepala sekolahnya kalau kita baru saja pindah rumah. Minnie lelah sekali", ucap namja semi remaja tersebut pada ummanya dengan wajah memelas. Pasalnya, mereka baru pindahan ke apartemen baru mereka kemarin siang. Baru sampai pun langsung bersih-bersih tanpa istirahat terlebih dahulu. Ini karena kebiasaan sang umma yang tak suka menunda pekerjaan. Alhasil, anaknya yang tampan pun ikut membantu berbenah hingga malam hari. Sebelum makan malam, mereka sudah merampungkan kegiatannya. Karena tenaga yang terbuang melebihi jumlah kewajaran, makanan yang dimasak dalam jumlah yang juga tidak wajarpun habis dimakan oleh keduanya. Tapi siapa sangka, namja cantik itu sudah kembali bugar ketika bangun tidur subuh tadi.

"ya sudah, besok kita kembali saja ke desa. Jangan berharap untuk sekolah di tempat yang bagus. Oke? Ayo cepat bangun lalu sarapan dan masukkan kembali baju-bajumu ke tas. Kita pulang nanti siang", jawaban tegas dari ummanya dengan sukses membuat minnie tercengang. Memang bukan sekali, dua kali ummanya bersikap tegas. Tapi, yang benar saja. Bahkan dia belajar sangat keras melebihi jam normal untuk mendapatkan beasiswa kelas akselerasi di sekolahnya yang sekarang ini. Mana mungkin ia lepas sekarang?

"baiklah. Umma menang!", sahut minnie sambil beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Ini masa depannya. Mana mungkin ia mau menukar masa depannya dengan bolos sekolah walau sehari.

"oke. Nanti seragammu umma gantung di handle lemari. Setelah dandan segera turun ya. Umma sudah menyiapkan sarapan ekstra untuk minnie yang tampan", sebuah cengiran terlihat diwajah sang umma. Nampaknya ia sangat puas dengan hasil gertakannya. Anaknya yang tampan itu harus menurut padanya kecuali yang diperintahkannya adalah hal yang buruk. Jika hal itu terjadi, sekalipun anaknya menghajarnya, ia akan rela-rela saja.

"iya, aku tampan", teriak minnie dari kamar mandi yang kemudian terdengar suara gemericik air yang berasal dari shower.

"annyeong haseyo. Kim Changmin imnida. Bangapseumnida". Minnie yang memiliki nama panjang Kim Changmin dengan singkat memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas serta tampang datar yang tercetak diwajahnya. Jelas sekali anak ini sangat tak suka berbasa-basi. Setelah perkenalan diri, Changmin dipersilahkan duduk di kursi yang memang tersedia yang Changmin tempati merupakan kelas akselerasi middle school di Seoul International School.

Saat ini Changmin masih berumur dua belas tahun. Ia lahir di Busan dan tinggal di kota tersebut sampai berumur tiga tahun. Kemudian ia dan ibunya tinggal di Ulsan hingga saat sebelum mereka pindah ke Seoul.

Changmin kurang pandai dalam memulai perkenalan. Alhasil, ia hanya diam saja ketika istirahat berlangsung sedangkan teman-teman lainnya sedang membahas materi yang tidak dimengerti.

"hei, changmin. Perkenalkan aku kyuhyun", sapa kyuhyun pada changmin. Changmin yang pada awalnya sudah menyadari kedatangan kyuhyun langsung saja menjabat tangan kyuhyun.

"salam kenal kyuhyun", jawab changmin sambil menampilkan senyum tipisnya.

"kenapa kau diam saja? Tak ingin bercerita dengan teman-teman lainnya?", tanya kyuhyun. Nampaknya kyuhyun pintar memu;ai percakapan. Ia tak terlihat canggung untuk berbicara dengan orang baru seperti changmin.

"hm? Cerita apa?", changmin justru bertanya balik pada kyuhyun.

"kau asli mana?"

"aku lahir di Busan. Beberapa tahun kemudian pindah ke Ulsan".

"ooaaaa. Ulsan? Benarkah?"

"ne, tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"aku ingin kesana".

"kau ingin kemana? Seobinggo? Atau Banwolseong Fortress?"

"aku sudah pernah kesana".

Dan begitulah mereka mulai membangun hubungan pertemanan. Diawali dengan satu tema, Ulsan.

"bagaimana sekolahnya, sayang? Kau tidak menyesal 'kan?", tanya namja cantik pada anaknya. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menikmati makan siang di restoran yang cukup ramai pengunjung.

"mana mungkin aku menyesal. Ini impianku umma. Aku tidak akan mudah menyerah. Lihat saja nanti", jawab changmin dengan percaya diri yang tinggi.

"ya sudah, kita lihat saja nanti. Kalau kau tak lulus ujian semester, kita kembali saja ke Ulsan atau Busan saja. Biaya hidup disini mahal sekali", dengan santai ummanya memberikan pernyataan yang pastinya bukan main-main. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah sekalipun mengingat ummanya melanggar janjinya. Kalau gagal, matilah ia.

"umma jahat sekali", sebuah kalimat lolos dari mulut changmin diiringi dengan _pout_-nya."hidup itu berat, sayang. Kalau kau sudah memutuskan untuk maju maka jangan pernah mundur selangkahpun. Kalau kau mundur selangkah saja, itu namanya ragu-ragu. Kalau kau ragu, lebih baik jangan dikerjakan. Kau mengerti?", jelas ummanya.

"ne, aku mengerti ummaku cerewet".

"yaaa. Kau ini", umma changmin hanya bisa menahan rasa gemasnya lantaran anaknya bebal sekali kalau diberi nasihat. Walaupun pasti melaksanakan perintahnya, _sih_.

"jaejoong-_shi_", seorang yeoja berseragam khas karyawan restoran tersebut memanggil umma changmin. Sontak umma changmin yang ternyata bernama jaejoong pun menoleh.

"ne, ada apa sujin-_ah_?", tanya jaejoong.

"tadi ada manager dari perusahaan jung yang datang kemari mengajak kita untuk bekerja sama dengannya", jelas sujin.

"apakah proposalnya sudah kau taruh di ruanganku?"

"ne, saya sudah meletakkannya di meja Anda".

"baiklah, setelah ini aku akan mempelajarinya. Kira-kira kapan pihak perusahaan jung datang ke sini lagi?"

"secepatnya setelah ada tanggapan dari pihak kita".

"oke.".

"baiklah. Saya kembali bekerja dulu, jaejoong-_shi_".

"umma, perusahaan jung mau bekerja sama dengan restoran kita? Itu keren sekali", tanya changmin antusias. Bagaimana tidak? Perusahaan jung termasuk perusahaan yang sangat selektif dalam melakukan kerja sama. Tak hanya satu, dua perusahaan yang harus bersedih hati ketika perusahaan jung menolak untuk berkerja sama dengan mereka. Sedangkan saat ini, perusahaan jung lah yang mengajak kerja sama. _That's really unbelievable._

"bernarkah? Menurut umma biasa saja", jawab jaejoong dengan santai. Terkesan meremehkan malah.

"umma ini bagaimana _sih_? Itu artinya restoran kita sudah terkenal dan kita akan mendapatkan keuntungan besar jika melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan jung", jelas changmin pada ummanya. Setelahnya ia langsung fokus kembali pada makan siangnya.

_Sayang, kau masih belum mengerti apa-apa. Secepatnya umma akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Betapa beratnya kehidupan yang telah kita lalui. Setelah semuanya nanti, mungkinkah kau akan tetap menuruti perintah umma, mendengarkan nasihat umma? Atau mungkin, kau akan meninggalkan umma yang sudah menyembunyikan fakta darimu? Maafkan umma, sayang. Umma harap kau mengerti dengan semuanya dan tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa._

"hwangin, tolong panggilkan manager _marketing_. Suruh ia keruangan saya", kata presiden direktur perusahaan jung kepada sekretarisnya melalui _intercom_. Presdir muda itu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang kaku karena mempelajari laporan hasil kerja bawahaannya.

"permisi sajangnim", sapa manager marketing kepada yunho setelah sebelumnya meminta ijin untuk masuk.

"ne, silahkan duduk yongjae-_shi_", ujar presdir tersebut. Setelah tamunya duduk dengan nyaman, presdir itu pun mulai membuka percakapan.

"yongjae-_shi_, aku ingin tahu perkembangan proyek baru kita dan perusahaan-perusahaan yang kita ajak kerjasama", pinta presdir dengan nada yang tegas dan penuh wibawa.

"ne sajangnim. Semua berkas-berkas kerja sama yang dikirimkan oleh perusahaan lain yang ingin bekerja sama dengan kita sedang dalam proses penyeleksian. Berkas yang dipelajari sudah delapan puluh persen, kemungkinanan besok sudah dapat diputuskan siapa saja yang akan menjadi partner kita. Lalu untuk perusahaan yang kita pilih untuk berpartner dengan kita sudah menerima proposal. Tinggal melakukan perundingan mengenai kontrak kerja sama", jelas sang manager dengan detil.

"perusahaan apa saja yang sudah memberikan konfirmasinya? Apakah ada penolakan kerja sama dari mereka?", tanya presdir.

"semuanya setuju, sajangnim. Perusahaan x-rel langsung menyetujui kerja sama ketika pihak kita mendatangi mereka. Tadi pagi sudah dilakukan pertemuan dan mereka sudah menandatangani kontrak kerja samanya. Perusahaan LD sudah menghubungi kita kemarin sore dan rencananya besok akan dilakukan pertemuan untuk membahas kerja sama secara rinci. Sementara perusahaan jmax baru saja menghubungi bagian marketing dan besok juga akan diadakan pertemuan langsung di restaturan jmax saat makan siang". Sang presdir mendengarkan semuanya dengan seksama penjelasan dari bawahannya itu.

"untuk perusahaan jmax, biar aku saja yang kesana", kata presdir tegas.

"baiklah sajangnim. Saya akan segera menyerahkan berkas-berkas kontrak kerja sama kepada sekretaris Anda", kata manager sopan.

"ne. Kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu. Terima kasih atas informasinya".

"permisi sajangnim".

Pintu ruangan presdir tertutup. Sang presdir menghembuskan napasnya perlahan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi yang empuk sembari memainkan pena yang terselip diantara kedua jari tangan kanannya.

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Ingin sekali melihat bagaimana reaksimu ketika bertemu lagi denganku. Kau memang berhasil dengan usahamu, tapi aku yakin kau tak akan merasa bahagia karena kau pergi dariku. Kau telah mengkhianatiku dan aku ingin kau menyesal telah melakukannya._

"minnie, makan malam sudah siap. Cepat ke mari", teriak jaejoong pada anaknya yang sedang asik dengan laptopnya. Namun panggilan jaejoong hanya disahuti dengan kata 'ya' yang dibuat sepanjang mungkin oleh anaknya. Jaejoong menjadi gemas, lantaran anaknya tak kunjung ke ruang makan. Jaejoong pun beranjak dari ruang makan menuju ruang keluarga. Rasa kesalnya muncul karena pada nyatanya sang anak sedang asik dengan berselancar di dunia maya melalui laptopnya.

TEK. Tanpa peringatan apapun, jaejoong langsung menutup laptop changmin.

"yaaaa. Umma, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang _browsing_", rajuk changmin sambil cemberut.

"bahkan _download_-anku hampir selesai. Kenapa umma tutup?!", kesal changmin.

"kau ini. Umma sudah memanggilmu tadi untuk segera makan malam. Kenapa tidak langsung datang? Kalau _download_ kan bisa ditinggal. Ayo makan dulu. Lanjut nanti _browsing_-nya", kata jaejoong lalu beranjak menuju ruang makan. Changmin hanya bisa menuruti apa kata ummanya walau dengan muka cemberutnya. Ia tidak pernah bisa menolak perintah ummanya. Salahkan saja dirinya yang terlalu sayang pada umma dan dirinya sendiri. Ummanya itu suka sekali mengancam.

Makan malam pun mereka nikmati berdua. Makanan yang jaejoong masak selalu enak dirasa changmin. Dan hal itu membuat changmin tak pernah menyisakan sedikitpun masakan ummanya. Tapi kali ini nampaknya hal itu tak terlihat dari changmin. Anak itu makan dengan selera yang rendah sekali. Caranya menyuapkan sesendok makanan dengan _ogah-ogahan_ sudah membuktikan semuanya. Nampaknya ia masih kesal dengan ummanya.

"kenapa tidak semangat? Kau masih kesal pada umma?", tanya jaejoong yang melihat tingkah aneh changmin. Anak itu bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan ummanya, tapi tetap melanjutkan makannya dengan _ogah-ogahan style_-nya.

"kau ini. Seperti balita saja suka merajuk. Baiklah. Kau tetap makan seperti itu dan mulai besok kau akan menikmati masakan instan. Atau kau makan seperti biasa dan besok umma akan mengajakmu bertemu pihak perusahaan jung untuk membicarakan kerja sama", kata jaejoong santai lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"jinja? Umma dua-rius? Neee. Minnie akan menghabiskan makan minnie. Oke?", jawab changmin antusias. Ia mulai memakan makanannya dengan semangat. Ummanya memang sering mengancam, tapi kalau ancamannya seperti itu changmin tak akan pernah menolaknya.

"selesaikan makanmu lalu kerjakan tugasmu. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, kalau tidak, umma tak jadi mengajakmu", ancam jaejoong, lagi.

"arasso".

_Sejauh apapun, selama apapun, semustahil apapun, ketika Tuhan menghendaki maka semuanya akan terjadi._

tebeceee..

makasi uda baca..

minta reviewnya yaaaa..

=))


End file.
